Individuals, small corporations, and large corporations all may have the need for the building of one or more servers for use in their business. Typically, at the start of a business, or when a new project is planned for future use, a server can be built to perfection with all functions and software included. This is the most optimal choice.
However, in certain instances, a business may need a single server or numerous servers built in a short amount of time. This may necessitate the server or servers to be built with the minimal amount of functions and software enabling the server to perform.
In other instances, multiple requests for server builds may occur all at the same time. Each request will have different requirements and may differ in configuration-type.
It would be desirable, therefore, to have systems and methods for dynamically allocating a plurality of servers for executing a plurality of server build requests.